Shuffle Challenge
by Keinami
Summary: Ten stories about ten songs.  Blurt.
1. Not Alone

So, I found several shuffle challenges, and thought "What the heck, if the first some that comes up doesn't suck, I'll do it." No joke, this is what happened.

I know most people do drabbles, but I don't really do drabbles.

First chapter features pushy!Kurt and sick!Blaine. They're kind of personal favorites.

Disclaimed.

**1. Not Alone (VPM)**

It's kind of a shitty day.

First, he gets cut off driving to school. It probably shouldn't be that big of a deal, but he's at an intersection, and this car darts out six inches in front of him, and he feels his heart thudding _so_ _hard_ as he slams down on his breaks. He puts his forehead on the steering wheel as he tries to catch his breath, but a honk behind him means he has to drive again.

He gets to school just on time, so he doesn't have time to talk to his friends or his boyfriend. Of course. There is a pop quiz in first hour, over Renaissance art, and the only artists he can remember are the ones who were also Ninja Turtles. Apparently, that's not enough.

During second hour he feels a buzz in his pocket. He hopes it's a text from Kurt, but it's not. His battery is dying. _Of course_ his battery is dying.

By third hour his throat starts itching and _oh god_, he's coming down with a cold. He hates colds so much. He can't breath right, he's tired all the time, and his voice sounds funny, which means he can't sing, and shit, shit, _shit_! he has Warblers practice after school, and _he can't sing_.

By lunch he's pouting. His friends laugh at him. He knows one person will at least be a little sympathetic, but he can't find Kurt at all. He asks Wes if he's seen him today and Wes rolls his eyes at him a little bit.

"All the sophomores are on a field trip today, remember?"

He does remember now. Kurt had reminded him yesterday.

"That's right," he says, and his voice cracks, because that's just how his day is going.

"You sound awful. Why don't you skip practice today?"

He hates skipping practice. He's done it all of once since he's transferred to Dalton, and that was for a funeral.

"I guess," he says as the bell rings.

"Take care of yourself," Wes says, and he gives him a rough pat on the shoulder.

Blaine thanks him and heads to class.

xxx

By the time school lets out, he's feeling kind of awful. He stops by Walgreen's on the way home, because he's pretty sure they've run out of Nyquil. He walks through the aisles. When he finally picks out which kind he needs, he sees someone he wishes he didn't recognize.

Tom Macintyre.

He hasn't seen him since he transferred schools, and he really, _really_ wishes that was still the case, but it's not, because he's right here in Walgreen's, and Blaine has to leave right now, because he can't let Tom see him, _he can't_, because he's happy now, and even looking at Tom makes him want to curl up in a corner somewhere, and he feels a very different kind of sick right now.

He puts the Nyquil back on the shelf and drives home. He takes out his contacts, changes into the most comfortable clothes he owns, and collapses in bed.

He feels very disoriented when the doorbell rings. Did his dad forget his key? Why would he be home at four o'clock in the afternoon, anyway?

Then he remembers. Tom. _Oh god_, he must have seen him at Walgreen's. His hands feel clammy, but he knows he should go see who is at the door. No one will see him from the side window, so he decides to peer through.

It's almost worse then Tom.

It's Kurt.

Kurt _cannot_ see him right now. His nose is red, and he's sweating, and he's wearing glasses and _sweatpants, _and quite frankly, he wasn't even sure his hair _did_ whatever it's doing right now until he looked in the mirror.

But Kurt rings the bell again, and he's not going to let him stand out in the cold, not after he came all the way out to visit him.

"Hey, Kurt. Sorry, I can't really do anything today, I'm-"

"Get back to bed," Kurt says, and he's walking into his house, pushing him back down the hallway.

"What are you- what?" Blaine asks feebly, but he follows Kurt back to his bedroom.

"Get back in bed," Kurt says, and Blaine sits down on his bed. Kurt taps his foot pointedly, and Blaine gets back under the covers, sitting up against the headboard. "You didn't answer my texts, so I called Wes. He told me you were sick."

"It's just a cold," Blaine says, but Kurt thrusts a spoon under his nose. He grimaces at the taste of the medicine, but swallows. Kurt produces a plastic soup container and tries to feed him. Blaine takes the spoon, though, and Kurt lets him. Kurt's cheeks are a little flushed, and they both pretend he's still flushed from being out in the cold.

"Wes said you'd had a bad day," Kurt says. When Blaine only nods in response, he continues, "What happened?"

And Blaine tells him everything. He kind of feels like a wimp, because looking back, most of it wasn't that bad, but Kurt holds his hand and brushes his hair back from his eyes a little bit. He knows he's being a little silly, but things feel a lot nicer with Kurt looking at him with sympathetic eyes. When he mentions Tom, Kurt's hand grips his very tightly.

"It's been years. I feel like such an idiot, but he still gets to me."

"Blaine," Kurt says softly, and he looks a little sad. "Blaine, he made your life miserable. Of course you can't just forget that."

"It just shouldn't upset me that much. I just saw him, it's not like he even said anything to me." Blaine doesn't like being week in front of anyone, let alone cute new boyfriends who wear bowties and have perfect voices like angels. He's already let his guard down, though, and Kurt's been so incredibly sweet.

Kurt lets go of his hand, and just as he's thinking maybe he's revealed too much, Kurt's climbing into bed next to him. He puts his arm around Blaine, pulling his head onto his shoulder. All Blaine can think is that it's pretty endearing that Kurt is this pushy even when he's sick.

"You don't have to be strong all the time," Kurt says softly. "I know what it's like. It sucks. You've taken over your life, but that doesn't mean you are going to forget."

"Things are so much better now, but I couldn't even look at him," he says, face in the crook of Kurt's neck. They've never cuddled like this. Blaine's used to being the big spoon, but he likes being a little spoon. He feels warm and safe, and he kind of wants to cry a little bit. It's all so completely ridiculous, but he's completely enamored with this boy.

"It's okay to be upset," Kurt says, and he strokes his hair.

"I'm sorry," Blaine says. "I'm sure you've got homework to do, you should probably get home. The Nyquil will probably knock me out in a minute."

"I'm not leaving," Kurt says simply. "I'm going to stay here with you until your parents get home. You can fall asleep or you can stay up and talk to me, but I'm not leaving you alone."

Blaine's eyes suddenly feel wet, and he is not going to cry in front of Kurt, he's not. He hopes he doesn't give himself away when he sniffs. Kurt passes him a tissue and kisses his hair.

Blaine falls asleep against Kurt's chest, and his day seems much better.

xxx

When Blaine wakes up again, he doesn't see Kurt, but there's a note on his nightstand. He reads it and smiles.

_ Blaine, _

_ Your dad came home, so I left. I'll stop by again tomorrow after school. Your phone is charging—if you are awake you had better answer my texts! _

_ XOXO,_

_ Kurt_

_ ps: Nice glasses._


	2. Ladies' Choice

Drabble? Drabble!

**2. Ladies' Choice (Hairspray)**

"It's from Hairspray," Wes tells him as he hands him the new sheet music.

Blaine scoffs, because of course he knows it's from Hairspray. There is a big audition, but Blaine scores the solo again.

They run their first rehearsal. Blaine shimmies his hips and winks to the pretend audience and generally hams it up. He only gets halfway through the song before Wes calls for him to stop.

"Blaine! The song is called _Ladies'_ Choice. Nobody is going to buy it if you waste all of our awesome choreography flirting with the new kid!"

Blaine blushes. So does Kurt.


	3. Someday My Prince Will Come

I've met teeny-tiny gay tots before. They're the _cutest_.

**3. Someday My Prince Will Come (Snow White)**

When Kurt was seven, he loved Disney movies. He watched them obsessively, particularly the older films. He tried to convince his parents to let him dress up as Snow White for Halloween, but his father wouldn't let him. He'd huffed a little bit but dutifully dressed as Woody from Toy Story. Still, Snow White was his absolute favorite.

He told his best friend at school that he wanted to marry a prince just like Snow White did.

"Boys don't marry princes. Boys marry girls," Johnny told him matter-of-factly.

"Well, I want a prince," Kurt said stubbornly.

Johnny told him he was gross. Kurt tried to talk to Johnny all day, but he ignored him.

Kurt didn't tell anyone else he wanted to marry a prince, particularly his parents. He didn't want anyone else to think he was gross. He didn't really watch many Disney movies after that. He tried very hard not to think about princes, because boys married girls, not princes.

xxx

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," Blaine says. He kisses Kurt's cheek and walks back to his car.

Kurt watches him drive away. He's still standing at the door when Carole walks by.

"He seems like a real prince of a guy, Kurt," Carole tells him with a smile and a hug.

"He is," Kurt agrees, and he squeezes his not-so-evil-step-mother tight.


	4. Blackbird

I'm knocking these out faster than expected. Seriously, I finished five of them last night.

**4. Blackbird (The Beatles)**

Blaine puts on the navy blazer and looks at himself in the mirror. He stands up straight and adjusts his tie. He runs his fingers through his hair, flattening it with gel.

He kneels next to the toilet and vomits.

His mother knocks on the door.

He comes out, pale but trying to smile.

She pulls him to her chest and squeezes him hard.

"It's going to be different," she tells him. "It's going to be better."

He hopes so.

xxx

His first day is great. The other students are nice to him. The teachers smile at him. One even pulls him aside and tells him that she know why he's here. Dalton is different, she says. If anything happens to you, ever, you tell someone and they will be gone. He nods and smiles, but he doesn't really believe her, not yet.

He doesn't talk much the first day. He doesn't talk much the first week. He does his school work and nods politely while the other boys talk at lunch.

He watches the Warblers.

His old school didn't have a glee club. He'd been in the school choir until middle school, but when he started getting picked on, he stopped participating in extracurriculars. His parents have paid for private voice lessons, but he hasn't sung for a crowd in more than a year.

He goes to auditions with sweaty palms.

"Hey, new kid! You trying out for the Warblers?" an older student asks him. He thinks his name is Wes, but he doesn't remember.

"Yeah," Blaine says.

"Good luck!" he says, and leaves Blaine to sit and watch the other boys audition.

They are so _good, _and Blaine really just wants to leave and give up.

"Blaine? It's your turn," Mark, one of the senior members, tells him.

He gives them his CD and stands in the center of the room. Everyone is staring at him, but he closes his eyes and starts to sing.

He opens his eyes after the second line. All eyes are on him. He finishes the song, and the room bursts out in applause.

"Holy shit," one of the juniors whispers.

Blaine smiles.

He likes Dalton Academy.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night__  
__Take these broken wings and learn to fly__  
__All your life__  
__You were only waiting for this moment to arise_


	5. Ewigkeit

So, did you read TV Guide? Blurt Alert is on for February 8th!

Ewigkeit means eternity. The song is from a Viennese musical about vampire hunters. I just kind of stole the title and squeezed it in once.

Also, don't operate your GPS while driving. Blaine is being a good boy and pulling over, because he doesn't want to slam his car into a telephone pole. Which, uh, I can tell you isn't fun.

**5. ****Ewigkeit (Tanz der Vampire)**

Blaine's GPS breaks on January 13th, a Thursday. He promised Kurt to take him to the movies on Friday. When he shows up half an hour late to Kurt's, Kurt is a little surprised.

"We still have half an hour to make the movie," Kurt consoles as Blaine apologizes profusely. "We can make it there in fifteen minutes if we take Lexington."

"So, uh… what's Lexington?" Blaine asks as he backs out of the driveway.

"It's the main street," Kurt says. "You have to take it every time you come here."

"I'm not very good with directions," Blaine replies.

Kurt raises an eyebrow but says nothing.

xxx

On Monday, Martin Luther King Jr. Day, Blaine and Kurt go shopping in Columbus. Blaine promises to pick Kurt up at ten.

At ten fifteen, Kurt's phone rings.

"Blaine? Is everything okay?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah, but uh… I'm kind of lost," Blaine replies sheepishly.

"Lost? Blaine, you come here all the time!"

"My GPS broke," Blaine mutters.

"It's fine, it's fine. Where are you?"

"I'm parked at the Burger King."

"The one on St. Martin's or the one on Yardley?"

"…there are two?"

xxx

Blaine parks his car at Kurt's, and Kurt offers to take his car to Columbus.

"So… you have a terrible sense of direction," Kurt says, merging onto the highway.

Blaine looks out the window, ignoring him.

"Don't be mad, I think it's cute." Kurt says.

"I've always had a bad sense of direction," Blaine says. "The day after I got my driver's license, I tried to go to the mall. I spent an eternity turning around in parking lots before I finally called my mom. She bought me the GPS the next day."

Kurt smiles. His dad wouldn't even let him get a driver's license until he could prove he knew how to operate a car, fix minor car problems, and get his way around town.

xxx

On Thursday, after school, Blaine calls Kurt to tell him he's coming over.

"Do you need directions? Do you want me to come over to your place instead?" Kurt worries.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I got a new GPS," Blaine says.

"If you're sure…" Kurt says, but he lets Blaine go.

Forty-five minutes later, Kurt's phone rings again.

"Kurt… what's your area code again?"


	6. Know Your Enemy

Fanon inspired drabble.

**6. Know Your Enemy (Green Day)**

"An hour? Please, I can do it in fifteen minutes."

"Prove it."

"I will."

Forty-five minutes and a half bottle of hair gel later, Kurt is reconsidering.

"What is wrong with your hair, Blaine?" Kurt shouts in frustration. "It's like a demented thornbush!"

"It's like this every morning," Blaine laments.

"Screw it! Shove your head under the faucet. We're washing the gel out, and I'm going to straighten it."

"Straighten it? Don't you think it'll look weird?" Blaine asks.

"No, no, it'll look fine," Kurt promises.

xxx

"Oh god, what have I done?"

"Change it back, change it back!"


	7. There You Go

I am physically incapable of breaking them up, so I took the easy way out on this one. I cheated _so much_. I'm cheating so much on the whole thing- I'm sure there are rules, but I don't care.

Please note that I mentioned punch without mentioning whether or not there is Squirt in it (there isn't; it's _good_ punch). I'm trying very hard to avoid AVPM jokes.

**7. There You Go (Pink)**

Dalton Academy has three school dances a year, despite being an all boys' school. A lot of boys tend to bring their girlfriends, but it's still completely disproportionate.

Some of the boys find this to be advantageous. Usually, Blaine is among them, but tonight he's only paying attention to one boy.

"Why don't you just ask him to dance?" David asks.

"What? Who?" Blaine replies, looking down at his punch. He takes a long sip.

"Who do you think you're kidding?" David asks. "I'm going to go dance, with my girlfriend. You're going to go dance with Kurt."

"What if he says no?" Blaine asks.

"You're a huge wimp for a guy who sent him fifty texts saying 'Courage'," David says. "He's not going to say no. Stop being stupid"

Blaine wants to protest, but David has already left. He finishes his punch and goes to stand next to Kurt.

"Hey, how're you doing? Enjoying your first Dalton dance?" Blaine asks.

"It's nice to have the odds in my favor," Kurt says with a grin. "It's still so weird to think

I could actually dance with a guy and no one would say anything."

"Do you want to dance with someone?" Blaine asks. He's looking at his shoes a little bit, but Kurt doesn't seem to notice.

"Why else would I come to a dance?"

Blaine can't really argue with that. Instead, he holds out his hand.

"Come on," he says. His nerves are on fire for the second before Kurt takes his hand with a coy smile.

"Isn't this song from, like, the nineties?" Blaine jokes. It's fast, at least, so things are far less awkward than they could be. They don't even really have to touch, but they do, brushing against one another just often enough that they can't call it accidental.

"2000. It was Pink's first hit," Kurt replies. The song abruptly changes, and they're both left a little surprised.

"Oh, uh, slow song. Do you want to…?" Blaine starts.

"Yeah," Kurt replies.

Blaine looks at him for a moment, unsure how to proceed. Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck, still standing far enough apart that they aren't really touching. Blaine's arms wind around his waist, pulling him closer. Kurt's head rests softly against his shoulder. It's a little awkward, because he's taller than Blaine, but it works.

"Is this your first dance?" Blaine asks quietly.

"First one that counts," Kurt says.

They aren't really dancing, just holding each other close and swaying, but it's about as close as anyone gets at a high school dance. Blaine moves one hand up Kurt's back just a little bit, and Kurt leans into him with a small sound.

"That tickles," Kurt mutters.

Blaine smirks, continuing to run his hand up and down Kurt's back. He's just teasing his friend; it's not because it makes Kurt arch closer to him. Blaine stops when Kurt squirms against his chest.

"Sorry," Blaine whispers. Kurt's hot breath is on his neck, Kurt's warm body is pressed up against him, and Kurt's long fingers are in his hair. It's a Kurt overload.

"Are you going to make it up to me?" Kurt asks, and Blaine can feel him smile against his neck.

"How would you suggest I do that?"

"How about another dance?" Kurt suggests as the song changes.

"I guess I could do that," Blaine replies.

They dance together for the rest of the night.


	8. Untouched

I've never been to Mississippi. If you're from Mississippi, I'm so, so sorry. Everyone's heart is in the right place, I promise.

**8. Untouched (The Veronicas)**

"So… my parents booked a last minute vacation," Blaine announces.

"Wait, what? Where are you going? When are you going? How long will you be gone?" Kurt asks rapid-fire. Summer break has only just begun, and he's been hoping to spend as much time with his boyfriend as he can.

"London," Blaine answers. "Two weeks. We're leaving Tuesday."

"That's so exciting! You're going to bring me back some fabulous souvenirs, right?"

"Of course I'll bring you back souvenirs, baby. Something designer, even. So, we're getting back at seven PM on the second. Any chance I can swing by your place afterwards?"

"The second? No, no, no we're leaving on the first! We're going to visit Carole's sister in Mississippi until the eighth. Blaine, we're not going to see each other for three weeks!" Kurt whines into the phone.

"Shit," Blaine swears. "Well, we've got three days before I leave. What are you doing tomorrow?"

xxx

Monday night they say their goodbyes. They're in Blaine's room, curled up in his bed, facing one another. Their lips meet softly.

"Have a safe flight," Kurt says, rubbing Blaine's arm.

"Have a nice time being stuck in a car with your brother for two days," Blaine teases. Kurt pushes his shoulder, and he laughs. He's met with a smile.

They lay like that, smiling at each other for a silent moment. Kurt's the one who breaks it, bringing his lips forward to meet Blaine's. A tongue gently parts his lips, and his contented sigh is swallowed. It's playful and sweet, and Kurt really doesn't want it to end. His hands are on Blaine's chest, wandering without intention.

"Three weeks isn't that long," Blaine whispers as he pulls away. "I'll Skype you."

"You better," Kurt says. "I really, really wish I didn't have to say this, but if I don't get home soon, my dad's going to call."

"I'll see you soon," Blaine says. He sits up, pulling Kurt into his arms. Kurt buries his face in Blaine's neck, smelling his cologne for a moment before pulling away.

"I'm going to miss you," Kurt whispers. He kisses Blaine once before pulling back to look at him.

"I'm going to miss you, too," Blaine replies, brushing Kurt's hair out of his eyes.

"We're being ridiculous," Kurt mutters.

"So ridiculous," Blaine agrees.

"I really need to leave," Kurt says.

"I'll walk you to your car," Blaine replies.

Kurt stays for another half hour, until his father calls.

xxx

London is lovely, and he gets to see quite a bit. It's not his first time there, but it's the first time he's old enough to understand and care about the history of what he's seeing.

It's a fantastic vacation, and he doesn't really miss Kurt very often. When he does miss him, though, he misses him like crazy. As he's brushing his teeth, he'll suddenly think "I wonder what Kurt is doing right now." On the tour of Westminster Abbey, he remembers Kurt confessing to him that he loves the gorgeous architecture inspired by peoples' 'silly superstitions'. He sits in the London Eye thinking it would be lovely to point out the landmarks below to Kurt.

It's the worst at night. Most nights he gives in and skypes Kurt, telling him about his day. Kurt is excited for him, and he relishes his stories. When they sign off, there's always a moment where they just stare at their screens, thousands of miles apart but looking into one another's eyes.

"I miss you," Blaine says, on his twelfth night away. "I wish I was there with you."

"You wish you were in _Lima _instead of _London_?" Kurt says, making a face. "Enjoy your vacation. If I had a chance to spend two weeks abroad, I'd abandon you in a heat beat."

Blaine laughs, because he knows it's true.

xxx

The week that Kurt is in Mississippi isn't particularly nice for either of them. When Burt originally asked Kurt to go with him, he'd been so nervous Kurt couldn't possibly say no. It was the first time they were meeting Carole's sister, as she hadn't been able to make it to the wedding.

He was happy to go and support his father. He just hadn't realized how _southern_ Mississippi was.

"Well, you must be Kurt!" A woman in her mid-forties wearing far too much makeup exclaims, clutching him to her bosom. He pats her back twice before pulling away. "Well, aren't you just the cutest thing? I like your little bowtie, there, honey, that's real cute. You just look like a little gentleman, now don't you? Now, I know you've probly heard a lot of things about us here down south, but me and Steven don't have any trouble with any sort of folk, now do we Steven?"

Her husband shakes his head once before taking a long swig of beer.

They stay in a hotel, because there's not enough room in Susanne's trailer. The town is quaint, and Carole's sister is as sweet as the tea she keeps forcing down their throats, but it's dead boring. There's about a square foot in their hotel room where he can get cell phone reception, and he and Finn fight over it at night.

When he talks to Blaine he usually here's about the same thing: his parent's are back to work, so he's either out with friends or bored at home.

"I wish I was there," Blaine says on the phone one night.

"You wish you were in _Mississippi_? Blaine, they've already got one gay in the state, I don't think they'll allow any more!"

xxx

When Kurt arrives home at 10:45 on Friday night, he is completely exhausted. He really just wants to get to bed, but when he's washing his face, just as he's about to splash water on his face there's a knock at the bathroom door.

"Kurt, uh, your, uh… _Blaine_ is here to see you," Burt says.

Kurt splashes water all over his shirt. He swears and splashes a little desperately, trying to wash the cleanser from his face. He dabs on toner and swipes on moisturizer (because it's _Blaine_, and he can't see him in a disarray) before he opens the door.

And there he is, his gorgeous boyfriend, looking flawless and dark and otherwise lovely, and Kurt jumps on him. He wraps his arms tight around Blaine's shoulders, and Blaine lifts him up and spins him around twice. As he's set down, he gets one firm kiss on the lips. There's a muffled laugh and he realizes his step-mother has walked into the hallway. This is about when he remembers that his father is also still standing in the hall way.

A bright flush hits his cheeks, and he leans back, so he's no longer pressed against Blaine's chest, but his arms are still around Blaine's neck as he lets out an excited giggle.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel," Blaine says "I know I shouldn't have come over so late."

"Who care? You're here, and _I missed you so much_," Kurt says giddily.

"Don't you live kind of far away?" Burt asks.

"My parents weren't exactly thrilled about me driving this late," Blaine admits.

"Why don't you stay the night?" Carole asks. Her accent sounds surprisingly southern- Blaine imagines her sister has rubbed off on her.

"On the couch. Stay the night _on the couch_," Burt adds sternly.

"No, I couldn't, you just got back from your vacation, and-"

"Just say yes, sweetie, we're all too tired to argue with you."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you," Blaine says solemnly.

"Now give me a hug; we've missed you!"

He's enfolded in Carole's arms very suddenly, surrounded by the scent of her flowery perfume.

Burt gives him a firm pat on the shoulder and fixes him with a hard stare.

"On the couch," Blaine repeats helpfully.

"Good boy," Burt responds, and Kurt and Blaine are standing alone in the hallway.

The door isn't even closed before Kurt's lips are on Blaine's again. Suddenly, everything is tongues and teeth and hands which are _wandering _and_…_

"We can't," Blaine whispers. "I really, really, _really_ wish we could, but-"

There's another crash of lips. Kurt's teeth run into his bottom lip, and for a second it hurts more than it feels good. Then it feels really _nice_, and Kurt's hands are in his hair, and Kurt's slimhardwarm body and is pushing against his, moving him towards the bedroom door, and it really wouldn't be so bad, would it? to just allow himself to be pushed and pushed and pushed and fall, and it's not like they said he couldn't go _into_ his room, Burt had just said-

"Kurt," Blaine says. His hands are on Kurt's shoulders, and he gently pushes him away. "We can't."

"I'm pretty sure we can. In fact, if past experience is any indication, we _really_ can," Kurt says, batting his eyelashes.

"Your dad's trusting me," Blaine says, looking down.

"Yeah, well…" Kurt mutters, but he knows he can't argue with that. "Come on, you can at least come in and borrow some pajamas."

When Blaine has changed into the pajamas Kurt lent him, he stands at the door for a minute.

"So, um, goodnight," he says.

"Goodnight," Kurt replies giving him a chaste kiss.

"I guess I'll just…" Blaine begins. "Hey, you know, if you want to come sit on the couch with me for a-"

"Yes, yes let's do that," Kurt interrupts.

They sit on the couch in their pajamas, curled up under a gigantic throw and talk about their trips. Blaine laughs at Kurt's impression of Suzanne, and Kurt lays his head on Blaine's chest as he talks about Stonehenge. It's three AM before they realize exactly how exhausted they are.

"I think I need to get to bed," Kurt says, but he nuzzles Blaine's chest and makes no move to stand up.

"Are you sure you can't just stay here with me?" Blaine pouts.

"My dad really would kill you," Kurt says, leaning up to steal a kiss. "And then I'd just miss you all over again."


	9. Sominex Suppertime II

Directionally challenged Blaine reappears. I love notperfect!Blaine.

Also, most of these have only the slightest hint of a plot.

**9. Sominex/ Suppertime II (Little Shop of Horrors)**

The first time Blaine took Kurt to the theater, they went to see Rent together. Kurt spent the whole show sitting with his hand palm up on the armrest in between them, hoping for any contact with his gorgeous new friend. Blaine hadn't touched him during the first act, not even on his shoulder or knee, but when Angel died, he'd squeezed Kurt's hand as tears welled in the younger boy's eyes.

It was pure heaven. Kurt kind of felt like the universe owed him, with the whole Karofsky incident going on, but he didn't expect his payment to be a wonderful, handsome, _gay_ man to take him to the theater and hold his hand. He wasn't sure where things were going, but even if they stayed exactly where they were, it would be a huge improvement.

xxx

Blaine's cousin was in a school production of Little Shop of Horrors. He'd asked Kurt to come with him, telling him he would understand if he didn't want to come; he didn't expect it to be very good. Kurt agreed immediately and enthusiastically, and when Blaine smiled at him, he knew he'd made the right decision.

They sat together in the tiny middle school theater. They had shown up a little late and the lights were already out, so they snuck into the back row. When Blaine put his arm around the back of Kurt's chair during the prologue, Kurt had put his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, ignoring the awkward armrest between them.

The show wasn't particularly good. It was a very small school, so the high school and the middle school had come together for the production. The shop class was apparently quite lacking, because their Audrey II was pretty pitiful. The kids were decent singers, though, and Blaine's cousin was providing a charming Ronnette. She looked enough like Blaine that Kurt imagined she got quite a bit of attention from the boys.

Near the end of the play, Blaine starts to fidget. It's odd, because Blaine's usually poised. When his knee starts bouncing, Kurt puts his hand on it. Blaine eyes him, but says nothing. During Suppertime, Blaine turns to him and softly holds his chin, pulling him in for a kiss. Kurt's surprised, but he's in the back row, so he allows it. Blaine leans in again and again, taking Kurt's lips between his. Kurt pulls back during The Meek Shall Inherit, because he really doesn't want to distract from Blaine's cousin's performance. By the time the reprise of Suppertime begins, though, one of Blaine's hands is on the back of his neck (because he's learned that it _had better not go_ in his hair), and his other arm is wrapped around Kurt's back. Kurt thinks for a minute that he should probably pull back, that he probably shouldn't allow this in a _middle school_ of all places. Then Blaine's tongue parts his lips, and he's gone.

When the last lines of the Finale are being sung, Kurt pulls back and adjusts himself in his seat, trying to play cool. The show ends, and Blaine leans over to retrieve the flowers from under his seat. He takes Kurt by the hand and goes to meet his cousin. As they wait for her to come out, Blaine finds a middle age woman who pulls him into a tight embrace.

"Aunt Gina!" He greets. Kurt finds himself being introduced to the aunt, uncle, cousins, and second cousins of the boy whose tongue had been down his throat not ten minutes ago.

When his cousin comes out, she gets a dozen hugs from various family members and three separate bouquets of flowers. Blaine picks her up and swings her around before introducing her to Kurt.

"Steffi, this is Kurt," he says, and Kurt finds his arms full of fifteen year old girl.

"You're right, he is cute," she says, after studying him for long enough to make Kurt extremely uncomfortable. "I can't believe it took you months to ask him out, loser."

Blaine swats her arm, and they laugh. He talks to his family for a few more minutes before saying goodbye. This leads, once again, to a ridiculous number of hugs, and Kurt is surprised to find himself on the receiving end of more than a few of said hugs.

As they buckle their seatbelts, Kurt says:

"I can't believe you got me to make out with you at a school play in front of half of your family!"

"Actually, we were behind them," Blaine says with a grin.

"Is that why you had us show up so late?" Kurt complains.

"Um…. no actually, I just got lost and I didn't want to tell you."

"Of course you did," Kurt sighs. "What got into you, anyway?"

"I just remembered going to see Rent with you. Back then, it took all my courage just to hold your hand. The whole time, I really just wanted to kiss you, and now I can."

"Blaine, that's so sweet," Kurt says with a smile, and he suddenly wishes very much that Blaine wasn't driving so he could kiss him again. They sit in silence for a moment, just enjoying one another's company, until Kurt interrupts with: "Uh, that should have been a _left_ turn, sweetie."


	10. I Won't Say I'm In Love

There is a bonus chapter coming soon, because I couldn't NOT do it. Also, there is a break in continuity in this chapter.

**10. I Won't Say I'm in Love (Hercules)**

When Kurt transfers to Dalton Academy, Blaine is thrilled. He doesn't tell Kurt this, and he definitely doesn't tell the other Warblers this, but his classmates notice something is going on.

"So… I guess you don't have to drive out to Lima to see him anymore," Wes says innocently after rehearsals one day.

"Yeah, it's really going to save on gas," Blaine replies.

"It seems like you're really glad he transferred," Wes observes.

"Of course I am. He was in a really bad situation at his last school. Dalton is going to really help him out," Blaine asserts.

"I bet that's it," Wes replies.

"What's up with the sarcasm? I want him to be at a school that accepts him," Blaine says.

"Oh, so that's why you've been texting him thirty times a day."

"Those weren't all to him!"

"Sure they weren't."

xxx

Blaine's been getting a lot of smug looks in the hallway, and he really doesn't understand it. Everyone wants to say something to him about Kurt, and it's getting ridiculous.

"So how's your new _friend_ doing, Blaine?" Mark asks him in history class.

"Pretty well, I think. Dalton is going to be good for him," Blaine replies.

"It seems like he's already found some things he likes," Mark says.

"Oh, yeah, he's really loving his French class. He says he's getting challenged more than he was at McKinley," Blaine says.

"Yeah, I bet that's it," Mark responds with a smirk.

xxx

Blaine hates onions, so Kurt picks them out of his curry. Blaine's tray is in the middle of the table, and they're talking and laughing about the movie they went to over the weekend while sharing Blaine's curry.

"It's really nice of you to share your food with Kurt, Blaine," Geoffrey says with a grin.

"What? Oh, yeah, I don't really like onions," Blaine explains. "Oh, ew, here Kurt," he says, holding up his fork with a slice of onion on it. Kurt leans over, but Blaine pulls his fork back just before it connects with Kurt's mouth. Kurt giggles as Blaine moves his fork back so Kurt can eat.

"They've gotten to be such close _friends_," Brian says, rolling his eyes with Geoffrey.

xxx

"I love what you've done with your hair today, Blaine," Kurt says after Warblers practice.

"You're kidding, it looks terrible! My alarm went off late, so I didn't have any time to fix it. I just put in some styling creme and let it go," Blaine says.

"That's your natural hair? I love it! …Can I touch it?" Kurt asks shyly.

"Yeah, of course," Blaine says, and he leans over a little so Kurt can finger his curls.

"It's so springy!" Kurt exclaims, as he pulls gently on one of Blaine's curls, watching it pop right back into place.

"Do you remember the last time someone tried to touch Blaine's hair?" Jordan asks Mike.

"Of course I do. Fred's still terrified of Blaine. It's no wonder after he snapped at him like that."

Blaine doesn't gel his hair for the rest of the week. No one is surprised.

xxx

The Warblers have a movie night once a month. This month it's at Geoffrey's.

Usually, they watch an action movie or a comedy, but tonight they watch a horror movie. Usually, Blaine would complain about this. He hates horror movies with a passion. Tonight, he doesn't say anything.

It's not hard to guess why.

The first time something spooky happens, Blaine jumps. Kurt nudges him with his shoulder.

"You scared?" Kurt asks playfully.

"Of course I'm not," Blaine scoffs.

Ten minutes later, they are holding hands.

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt's arm is around Blaine's shoulders.

Twenty minutes later, Blaine's face is buried in the crook of Kurt's neck.

When the movie ends, Blaine goes to the kitchen with Geoffrey to get snacks.

"You and Kurt make such a cute couple," Geoffrey says.

"What? We aren't a couple. Who said we're a couple?" Blaine asks. "We're just friends."

Geoffrey just shakes his head and returns to the living room.

xxx

"So… I'm thinking of asking Kurt out, but I don't want to make him uncomfortable," Blaine tells David in the hallways one day.

"Wait, you guys aren't going out yet?" David asks.

"No. Do you think he'd say yes?" Blaine asks nervously.

"Blaine… you're an idiot," David tells him.


	11. Too Many Dicks on the Dance Floor

I totes just posted chapter 11. There isn't any continuity between the two, but you should read it as well.

I love Flight of the Conchords. If you haven't heard this song, go youtube it. I'll wait.

**Bonus! Too Many Dicks on the Dance Floor (Flight of the Conchords)**

Dalton Academy has three school dances a year, despite being an all boys' school. A lot of boys tend to bring their girlfriends, but it's still completely disproportionate. This is particularly true of the dance in March.

For Blaine and Kurt, this was their first school dance as a couple.

When they walked into the gym, they were more than a little surprised.

"Are there _any _girls here?" Kurt asks, looking out at the conga line of students.

"There's Ms. Roxbury, the math teacher," Blaine observes.

"I don't think that counts," Kurt says.

"Probably not," Blaine agrees.

Kurt's never had anyone to dance with at a school dance, other than Mercedes and the other girls from New Directions. For the first time he's in a room where he could probably ask anyone to dance without getting laughed at. Most of them would probably say yes.

"So… shall we dance?" Blaine asks.

Kurt takes his hand. It really doesn't matter how many other guys are in the room.

There's only one he wants to dance with.


End file.
